


Life after Destruction

by taracreator



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Mental Health Issues, Survival, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracreator/pseuds/taracreator
Summary: The earth has been destroyed once again. Clarke is all alone on the surface of the earth, the only person not buried under ground or floating in space. But is she really alone?





	Life after Destruction

Clarke ran as fast as she possibly could. Away from Praimfaya. Her friends were safe under ground and in space. She was here, on earth, unsafe. 

Clarke knew she wasn’t a hero. She never was. She just tried to do what she thought was the best thing to do. For the Skypeople. For all people. 

It sadly meant disastrous decisions and actions, and she was brave enough to make them. All so others wouldn’t have to bear it on their shoulders. And Clarke’s shoulders were intensively heavy because of the weight. 

She saved Bellamy and all the others, to get the door open from the space ship, but she would die. It was another sacrifice she made, but this one meant her life would end.

The radiation was burning her flesh away as she entered the bunker laboratory. The pain was excruciating. She would die, inside, all alone. And she never had been afraid of dying, but now she was. Because she would die alone. 

She cried out of pain and puked red blood, before she passed out into the darkness.

Clarke lay on the cold floor. Am I dead? She wondered. She felt pain, but when someone died you wouldn’t feel pain. But in Hell… in Hell you suffered. I’m in Hell for what I did. And as Clarke thought that she started to cry, screamed of terror and the pain. Until she opened her eyes to look up at what she thought would have been a black hole, a black space looking down on her, but it was the white light of the laboratory.

She wasn’t dead. “What the…” she muttered as she struggled to get up. Her hands covered in burns, but they looked less bad as she had seen them on severe radiation victims before. Her wounds looked really bad, but not severe radiation burns. How is this possible? I should be dead Clarke thought. How long had she been out? That’s when it hit her. She would be all alone for five years. Five damn years. Lonely years. 

“I can do it.” She said to herself as she tried to search for a few supplies that still should have been left here. Once the supplies ran out she had to go outside. What would the outside be like? A total waste land? Everything most likely covered in thick layers of ash.

She would need to go outside sooner or later. There wasn’t another way for her to survive. Outside, looking for food and other materials or die without trying and dying in this metal box. Now Clarke was just exhausted. She needed to sleep.

She walked up the stairs, towards the bedroom with the two sized bed, lied down, closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come.  
Tomorrow there would be a brand new day. Clarke knew it would become a hard one.


End file.
